


Raging Hormones

by LemonadeReaction



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bubble Bath, F/M, Oral Sex, Prehistoric, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction
Summary: Connie and Maury having some intimate fun together, millions of years before the events of the Big Mouth tv show.
Relationships: Connie the Hormone Monstress/Maurice the Hormone Monster
Kudos: 5





	Raging Hormones

"Oh Maury, even after millions of years you still really know what you're doing."

"You know it, Connie," Maury said, burying his face back into her hairy pussy. He was licking hard and fast, growling in pleasure as her juices coated the hair around his mouth.

"Oh yes, tongue fuck my holes you dirty monster!"

"Did someone just say holes plural?" Maury asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You bet I did. I want you licking all around my horny little butthole." Connie grabbed Maury's horn and pushed his head further down, so that his mouth was level with her asshole.

Growling again, Maury stuck his tongue deep into her ass, swirling his tongue around and savouring the flavour. Connie felt as though she was in heaven: she always did prefer butt stuff. Maury's long tongue was better than any other object she had tried when it came to pleasure, and she had tried many things.

"Oh fuck, this is almost better than a bubble bath," Connie moaned, feeling her asshole begin to twitch as she neared orgasm. "Quick Maury, I'm gonna cum soon. Stick your monster dick inside me."

"Sweeter words were never spoken," Maury said, withdrawing his tongue. Standing, he grabbed Connie's hips and spun her around, bending her over so that her face was inches from the dirt.

"Mmm dirty boy. Now lube yourself up with my pussy then stick it in my ass," Connie said seductively, wiggling her ass against Maury's erection.

Following her instruction, Maury began pounding Connie's ass. The tight hole was stretched to its maximum around his thick shaft, every thrust felt like deflowering a virgin over and over again.

"Ohhh Maury," Connie moaned, feeling nothing but elation as her ass was stuffed over and over again with Maury's dick. "Fuck Maury, I'm gonna cum."

"Oh thank god, I'm getting very close myself," Maury admitted, moments before he started to cum. "It's coming!"

"So am I," Connie barely managed to choke out, as her entire pelvis contracted with the intensity of her anal orgasm.

With Maury's cum leaking slowly from her asshole, she stood up straight, placing her hands on her hips.

"Thank you, Maurice. Now I'm going to actually take that bubble bath."


End file.
